Mapstravaganza S3
MapstravThumb7.jpg|Hollow's Season 3 Thumbnail MapstravThumb.png|Rage's Season 3 Thumbnail MapstravThumb8.jpg|Flukestravaganza 2 Fluk3strav.jpg|Fluk3stravaganza About Season 3 On October 20th 2014, Rage and Hollow continued there Minecraft series about looking at viewer/user submitted maps. They got rid of 'Challenged' and introduced a new section called 'Wild Card'. A big difference in this season was that they were finally able to use Minecraft 1.8 maps. This opened up amazing possibilities for map makers to take advantage of the newest features and create new and inventive things for the show. Creation Maps that are fun to look at. They can be Creative, Impressive in size or detail. Wild Card Literally any map of any kind could be submitted for Wild Card. The point of this segment is for weird and random maps or things that aren't usually on the other sections such as adventure maps and so on. Competitive Rage and Hollow go against each other in a competition where only one can win. Flukestravaganza 2 Fluke returned to take over the show again because Hollow was on holiday. The first part of the show was called 'Come back to us, Hollow please. The Section.' which was just a parkour map using 1.8 Redstone made by CadeAnder. The second part of the show was the return of the 'Fluke Always Wins' segment that is basically competitive but with Fluke always winning no matter what. They played a map made after the last Flukestrav specifically for the Fluke Always Wins section. It was an unfair race with Flukes side being easy and Rage's side being unable to complete. It was a short and simple map so Rage then made Fluke play a different competitive map. The other map that they played was a role play adventure map. Lastly, The third part of the episode was the '5 Cups' section, the spiritual successor to Fluke's previous '3 Cups' segment that built up the intensity with a whole two more cups added this time. Fluk3stravaganza Once again Fluke took over the show because of Hollow's absence. The first part of the episode was simply the 'Creative Section' which was just Creation with a different name. They looked at a Pirate Map that had a skull cove and a Kraken. The second part of the episode was called 'Fluke isn't good enough so let's get someone else to host for a change section' and it was a four player battle section with Rage, Fluke, Gubiak and Peace. The last part of the episode was the third edition of Fluke's version of competitive called 'Fluke Always Wins'. List of Things Started This Season: * Aroth! * Axe In A Stump Mapstravaganza Season 3 Episodes: # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 1.8 Lesson, Hopeless Adventure and Atlas Cube! (Season 3 Premiere) # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Season 3! FSI of the Future, The Cubix Complex and Redstone Racing! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Achievement Hunting, Wolf Fighting!? and Sonic Meth Racing! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fluke Returns to Take Over the Show! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! WoW in Minecraft, School Escape and Advanced Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Shrine of Heroes, Trust Issues and MARIO RACERS RETURNS! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Colliding Universes, Don't Jump and Combustion Wars! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Epic Scale, Dimension Trolling and Rainbow Effects! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Alcatraz, Magic Parkour and Ultimate Capture the Flag! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Skin Bending, Soul Swapping Returns and Wall Shifting Dungeon! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Frozen Battle, Portal and Jump Finale! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Incredible Detail, Thief Assassins and Embarrassing Knowledge! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Pokébattle, Xmas Hunger Games and Magic Archers! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Confusing Brilliance, Tic Tac Toe and Slimey Parkour Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Snakes and Ladders, Slime World and Dead World! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Epic Frozen Battle, Superhero City Fight and Intense Parkour Islands! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Crew Space Station, Pixel Land and Parkour Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Dark Christmas, Ravages of Time and Bridge Bow Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza Short! Merry Christmas! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Enchanted Land, Action Movie and Magnificent Mini Games! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Scary Story, Dirt Island and Cube Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Spawn of Tales, Faith Plate Chain and Chicken Abuse! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Redstone Wonders, MiniGames and Mirror Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Billionaire Home, Tentacle Rising and 100 Years Dungeon! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Space City, Guess Who and Agent Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Elemental Titans, Custom Crafting and Epic Train Escape! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Compact Spawn, Our Mistakes and Recall Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Double Whammy, Steve Parable and Monochrome! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Best Dragon, Snake Party and Inception Tic Tac Toe! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Clockwork Perfection, Incredible Boss Fight and Beastly Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Assault on Hollow Cave, Quench and Hide the Flag! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Detail Village, INCREDIBLE AVATAR BATTLE and Escape the City! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Cliff Town, Crazy Contest and Playing God # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Pirate Cove, Crew Battle and Wario Says! (Fluk3stravaganza) # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Attack on Hollow-Tude, Gigantic Snazzy-Snake and Good Ol' Meth Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Quick Build Marathon, Flappy Pig and Needle in a Haystack! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Siege Machines, True Wildcard and Worms in Minecraft!? # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hollow Tower, Multi Race and Hot Potato! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Tower of the FUTURE, Murder Mystery and Simulation Parkour! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Emerald Forest, Train Run and Ultimate Map Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Movie Night, Cake Pie God and Ultimate Deathrun! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Skeletons Grow, Super Short and Contrast! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Stump Mansion, Incredible Portal and Blind Maze Stabbing! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fight Valley, Mini Maze and Dimension Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Arcade Amazement, Birthday Rescue and Tag Gauntlet! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Bloodborne in MC, Upping the Maze and Roodle Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! 100th Episode Special, Field of Dreams and Star Hunt Combat! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu's Return, Hollow Origins and The Chambers! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Sorcery or Sword, Déjá Vu Challenge and Battle of the Bridge! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fury of the Sun, Inside Jokes and Friendship Quiz! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Assault the Rich Dude, WoW Jumping and Slice of Meth Pie! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Escape the Cave, Better Bloodborne and Mash Up Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Freeze or Die Trying, Triple Ass Story and Incredible Redstone Game! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! The Normandy, Assassin Death Run and Tower Escape! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Temple of Dickbutt, Space Invaders and Vertical Biome Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Lumbridge Castle, Map Tips and Insane Redstone Race! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Enchanted War, Maze of Worlds and Tower Escape! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Kinetic Island, Guess 'Em and Cuboid! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Factory Assault, Impossible Game and Superhero Battle! # Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Hearthstone Champions, Rock Paper Scissors and Mario Meth Race! Other Seasons * Mapstravaganza Season 1 * Mapstravaganza Season 2 * Mapstravaganza Season 4 * Mapstravaganza Season 5 Category:Series Category:Game Category:Minecraft